


For Natalie!

by drowningintonothing



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote for my friend Natalie who doesn't feel so good lately ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Natalie!

It was a cold day and he could see his breath leaving clouds in the air in front of his face. He was fumbling around in his pocket to get the smokes out. He had been standing here for more than an hour and was waiting for her. He had seen her when he came into town to visit his brother and there was something about her, that made him stare at her for a good five minutes until she had yelled: "The fuck are you staring at?" She looked innocent but had a dirty mouth. Just like he liked it and he wanted to make her his property.  
He started to smoke, when his phone rang. "Where the fuck are yeh?", his overerly protective brother asked.  
"Needed fresh air."  
"Don't tell me yer stalkin' tha' girl again."  
"I'm not stalkin', I'm observin'."  
"She's not some fuckin' criminal yeh need to watch all the time."  
"I just wanna.."  
"Nothin'. Yer comin' home now."  
"Why? To watch TV with yeh? I'm bored, Conn'."  
"No, we have a new job."  
"I'll come home later."  
Murphy canceled their talk and turned his phone off. Then he saw her entering the hotel and he followed her inside, knowing she would start her job at the reception soon. Murphy sat down on the couch near the entrance and waited for her to start her shift. As soon as she was behind the counter, he walked towards her.  
"Good Morning Sir, what can I do for you?"  
"Hi. Yeh can gimme yer number."  
"You mean the number of the hotel?"  
"No, I mean yer mobile number."  
"Why would I do that?" Murphy saw her looking up and down on him. He had to admit he didn't look that good. He was wearing his old coat, a washed out blue jeans and a shirt that once was black but now looked dark grey and he wasn't the youngest anymore. His beard was getting grey, his once black hair was getting grey and he had wrinkles around his eyes. Plus the booze and unhealthy living had made him look older than he was.  
"I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." He bit on his thumb. An old habit.  
"It's not a bad idea if you tell me why you wanted my number. I've seen you watching me for days now."  
"Yeh saw me?"  
"Yeah. You look very handsome. Of course I saw you."  
She smiled at him and Murphy felt his inside burn. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and watch those beautiful eyes every evening and morning. And he needed someone to make this loneliness go away. His brother had turned out to be into guys and was dating a guy that looked similar to Murphy. Which wasn't that awkward because Murphy always knew that Connor loved him a bit too much and not at all brotherly.  
"I wanted to get to know yeh an' maybe we can have coffee an' talk. Name's Murphy."  
"Sure, why the hell not." She gave him his number and smiled. "I'm out here on six. Maybe we can meet then."  
"Oh. Yeah. I will call yeh. Have to check on me brother first."  
"Okay. See you Murphy."  
"Oh. Wait. I don't know yer name."  
"It's Natalie."  
"Tha's a nice name."  
"Thanks."  
Murphy turned around, smiling to himself, holding the number in his hands. When he was on his way back to Connor, he started his phone and saved her number. Then send her a message: "I hope this is the right number and yer not playin' any tricks on me."  
When he stepped out of the bus he had taken and walked up to Connor's place, his phone rang.  
"Only trick I will play on you, is that I make you fall in love with me."  
He laughed. That girl had a really dirty mouth. He liked it. She would make the best sounds in bed. 

At seven he was waiting for her at a coffee shop. He had changed his clothes and had actually showered at Connor's place. He saw her walking down the street, wearing black jeans and a red shirt. Which made her look like the devil. She was wearing her hair in a bun. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back.  
"Hi Murphy", she voiced.  
"Hello. Yeh wanna go in?"  
"Yeah."   
They sat down on a little table in the middle of the room which made both of them feel slightly anxious but it was the only spare table. They both ordered a coffee. For a moment they didn't talk and just looked at each other. Murphy started to bite nervously on his lip. "This is awkward. Sorry. Haven't been on dates so much."  
"Why not?"  
"I was away for a while."  
"Away? That sounds mysterious."  
"Yeah. It's a long story."  
"I bet it is." Natalie was holding the cup in both hands and Murphy watched her as her lips touched the cup.  
"So do yeh have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I was waiting for someone special. Someone that I though was not reachable."  
"No one is unreachable."  
"Well, a saint is."  
Murphy cocked his eyebrows and laughed. "So yeh kno' who I am, don't yeh?"  
"Fuck yeah I do. You were all over the news and a face like yours is hard to forget."  
"Okay. And yeh still came? Yer not scared?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
"Listen, I appreciate your talking and trying to be polite but can we go and fuck or something?" Murphy started to laugh.  
"Fuck yeah."  
He paid their check and she brought him to her place. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he pushed her against the wall, kissed her and started to undress her inbetween. Her hands found their way to his butt, pressing him closer. Minutes later they found themselves on her couch, where she was starting to ride him, until he lifted her up and turned her around and thrusted into her. His mouth claiming hers and one of his hands squeezing her boobs and pinching her nipple. They both were moaning and starting to sweat. Murphy knew he wouldn't last long. It just had been too long that he had been with a woman. It was the first time after they were released from prison and where they had decided to live apart from each other so it would be harder to catch them.   
Natalie was sucking on his neck and her hands were clawing on his back. He looked at her and she looked right back at him and smirked, which made him smile and kiss her one more time. His thrusts getting harder and faster, until he felt his orgasm built up. When he came, he hid his head on her shoulder and was panting. Then he looked at her with apologizing eyes and pulled out of her, moved down and started to lick her off, until she was coming, screaming his name.  
Then he pulled her on top of him, playing with her hair and she played with his beard.  
"So am I yours now?", she asked with a smile.  
"My property. Yeah. So yeh wanna keep me?"  
"Keep you? Baby, I'm gonna cherish you. When do I meet your brother?"  
Murphy laughed. "Soon."  
"I heard he is handsome."   
"Not as handsome as me."  
Murphy pressed a kiss to her lips and they stayed like this for some time until Murphy asked: "Yer really something special."  
"Why?"  
"Yeh have a dirty mouth. Yer cocky and yer georgous."  
"You think you will last longer next time?"  
"We have all nigth to bring me back into shape."  
"Good."  
Natalie stood up and walked into the bathroom and Murphy looked around. It was time to move back into town. He was missing Connor and now he had a pretty good reason to stay here, too. It was risky but sometimes he just didn't care about all the risks in the world. A woman was worth it. Especially someone like her.


End file.
